City of hell's angels
by claudia warburton
Summary: It's been 6 years since the death of sebastian... well supposedly death anyway. Clary and Jace have settled down, had two children, and have taken over the institute in New York. but, once a shadowhunter, always a shadowhunter, and their peaceful life is about to get hectic..
1. A world for the ages

There was a time, when the earth was free, when time itself stood to watch the magnificent sunrise. I remember the days, when the hardest choice was choosing ice-cream flavour, when someone asked how you are, you replied awesome. But, things get complicated, we grow up. Things change, go wrong, lives are lost, battles won. Nevertheless, war does not determine who was right, only who is left. I remember the day of the inferno, when hell's gates were pried open in the very spot our institute once stood. Lilith, it seems, does not stay dead for long, but, we can not blame the humans, for they had no idea what lay beyond their simple life. I was only a child at the time, no more then 6 years-old, my older brother, Jonathan, was 7, and we coward behind our mother and father, yet they could not protect us. The agents of Darkness, swept over the big cities first. LA, New York, Hong Kong, Paris, taking each country down from the inside. The shadowhunters, tried to hold them back, but most were in Idris for the signing of the Accords, which has to be updated every 6 or so years, to keep peace with the children of the moon, nigh, Lilith's children, and the fey. My mother, Clary, always had a paint brush in her hand, she was a gifted drawer. My father, Jace, always had a weapon, he was the head of our institute, and never let anyone think otherwise. Then there was me and my older brother, jonathan. He looked soo much like my father, it was unbelievable. They had the same blond hair, bronze skin. The same golden amber eyes, framed with thick lashes. I was envious of my brother. Where he was all gold and light, I had unusually thick, dead straight black hair. As well as blue eye's, and pale skin. Mother told me not to worry, that I was beautiful. She told me she once had a brother with black hair like mine. When I asked where he was, she just shook her head, and ignored me. We lived with the lightwoods. Izzy and simon (who got married and had a little girl called Morgen) as well as alec and Magnus. Our institute was made to hold hundreds of shadowhunters at a time, yet normally it was just us. I saw grandma sometimes, but she lived with her husband, who was a lycanthrope, and n alpha of the new york pack. We had lived in peace for 7 whole years, thought we were safe, and that the demons, especially Lilith, had finally given up on plaguing our world. For a time in our short lives, it was peaceful. Shadowhunter children tended not to live past young adulthood, but I had no idea that it would be quite like this. This was our job, protecting the humans from their worse nightmares, sacrificing our lives, for a cause that never truly is thanked. I remember the dark days. Very well. We were having our usual training sessions, which really consisted of me falling down, and my brother laughing at me, when, the sun disappeared. Yes, disappeared. Demons cannot stay in the light, they are creatures born of hatred, and the most evil of sins, they live in the darkness. I was playing hid and seek with Jonathan and Morgen, when it got dark. Really fast. One minute it was a beautiful sunny day, next black skies. I started shrieking, mum ran out, dressed in her hunting gear, dad, the same. Mum swept us up in her arms, running to the "panic shack" which was warded with some of the most strongest magic. She told us to hid. Her last words to me were "what ever you do, don't scream. I couldn't stop crying. There was a smell lingering in the air. One of the most foulest, and still haunts me to this very day. I could hear my mother's screams, hear my father's cries of rage, and torment, yet could not do anything to even slightly help. My brother, even though being older, cowered behind me, keeping his hand planted firmly over my mouth. I was shaking, scared shitless, but still I did not shout, I did not make a noise, just like my mother instructed me. We could hear the cries of the people on the streets. Whatever was after us, now set it's sights on more... easier prey. I could hear their strange, harsh language, as they fought over the dead bodies of our deceased parents. I still could not see a thing, but, my mind was indeed crueler then any captive. I imagined all sorts of horrid beast, and unimaginable things they were doing to our parents. Still, I felt no tears, I was, after all, a warrior, I did not show fear in the front of my enemies. So, we sat like that, for what felt like hours, we sat until the horrid smell had nearly disappeared, and only had the slight after burn of demon. None of us dared moved a muscle, unless, the unearthly monsters heard it, and came after us. I guessed it was around 9pm when we emerged, and by God, I wish we hadn't. There was bodies everywhere. Bones left to decompose, bodies left with parts missing. Internals sewn everywhere the eye could see. I felt my stomach heave, and was glad that I had not had breakfast. I looked vivaciously for mum, or dad, anyone, but the only people I could see, were those who were already dead. Yet, still I felt no tears... nothing, just numbness. We waked around the ashes of our former home, looking at the lose that no 6 year old should ever have to stumbled, our legs shaking with nerves that we just couldn't seem to control. My brain was foggy, couldn't keep up with the things it was seeing. I was just about to shout out to Jonathan, when a see a figure running towards us in the fog. It was Magnus. He had survived. He told us that Lilith was back, but that wasn't the worse thing... they think that sebastian is back. Magnus took us to a small outback town, hid us, gave us fake identities, and that's were we've been ever since. Waiting for the end.

CHAPTER 2: A never ending story.

"Suuuuzzziiieee ggeeetttt upppp" wailed Jace. " ehh, go away!" I sighed, and settled back into a sleepy oblivion. "I will actually pour water on your Xbox..." I heard footsteps retreating, then returning. My eye's flung open, and I leapt out of bed. " i'm up, i'm up" I shouted. He walked away, praising himself, like always. "stuck up asshat" I sighed to myself. I walked over to my mirror, and was appalled by what I saw. There were horrible black circles under my eye's, and my hair looked like something had died in it. "oh man, this is gonna take forever to brush" I complained to myself. "and i've got to get ready for school" I sighed, yet again, I seemed to do this a awful lot. I quickly threw on my uniform, and went downstairs for breakfast, my hair was such a lost cause, that i'd given up, well, for now at least. My "parents" were making breakfast. The smell of pancakes was overwhelming, and I felt my stomach rumble in response. " is that you Suzie, or lockness monster" teased Jordan, playfully. Jordan was my hosts family's actual child, and was 15, same age as me. We teased each other a lot, of course I could kick his ass if I wanted to, and he knew it, so it never got to out of hand. Jordan's family had been shadowhunter servants back when the cities weren't controlled by man eating demons, and knew who we really were. After Magnus literally zapped us here, he left, saying that he'll be back when it was safe. It's been 9 years now, and counting, I can only imagine the worst has happened to him. _Don't think like that, it's too early to be dwelling on the past _I told myself sternly

I forced a smile onto my face, and walked over to the table, grabbed a plate, and started eating.

"Mhhh, soo good" I told "dad". "Hahaha, knew you'd like 'em" he replied with a wink. He knew all my favourite foods, even what ones I hated. I guess that's what happen's when you've been living with the same people for 11 years. I smiled, trying to hide my inner turmoil. _I wish I knew where mum and dad really where..._

_Bam! The knife hit it's target. Jace could feel the demonic metal dig into his fleshy underarm. "_Damn you, you bastard" _he growled at the figure stradling the chair in front of him _" oh my, we're in a fantastic mood, aren't we today?" _Jace had been kept in this dark, damp, prison since the dark day, and yet he still didn't know if Clary was alive or not. _"WHERE IS MY FAMILY!" _he screeched at the figure. _"tsk tsk, that's not nice manners, time to learn some more" _and he struck the blade into Jace's thigh, and Jace blacked out._


	2. A Recurring Dream

Chapter 2: A recurring dream.

I finished breakfast, and made my way to the bus stop. I had decided to start catching the bus after I realised it was the only way I could get to school that didn't involve taxi's ( my "parents" worked). I didn't mind catching the bus, enjoyed it in fact." hello shorty" called out Jacob. I'd made friends with him pretty much straight away. We'd been best friends ever since. Jacob was tall, taller than me, and had dark, almost black hair, with deep emerald eyes framed with thick lashes. "i told you, i'll kick you" I warned him. He laughed in response, and kept walking towards me. "what's up with the crack team?" the crack team where my brother and his friends. They were constantly teasing me about my height and features. Jacob came up with the name from them when he declared they looked like they were on drugs. "oh, the usual, sniffing crack and trying, and failing at being funny." I answered. Jacob laughed, and looked at me. I really hated it when he did that, because his eye's just captivated me. I stopped laughing, and looked down at my shoe. _Cut it out suzie _I told myself. I looked up, and saw that the clouds were turning darker, and I started to freak out. _The horrible smell, bodies, bodies everywhere _I started to sweat. My breathing started coming faster and faster till I thought I was going to faint. "hey, you ok?" jacob was looking at me, concerned. "huh? Um, yeah, i'm fine." I laughed to try and ease the tension. He still looked worried, but let it go. Just than the bus pulled up and I bounded for the doors. I dropped the money into the drivers hand, and took my seat by the window. I stared out at the scenery, as the bus took off, I didn't even notice jacob coming to sit next to me, all I could think about was that day... my god, it had to be one of the worse moments to get lost in my thoughts, because, Jacob was talking to me, and normally I listened. Today though... I just, those memories were too serial, and horrible to forget entirely. I shook my head, and nodded along, as if I had been paying attention all along. He suddenly stopped, and looked down at the seat in front. _That's weird, why'd he go quiet... his never quiet. _It was true. Jacob had to be one of the most loudest guys I know. I looked at him, and said: "are you ok jake?"

he looked at me and replied, "yeah, just thinking." he shook his head, and smiled at me. " haha you've got p.e today" he mocked. "yeah, I do, and I can still kick your ass, even if I do hate it" I replied back. It was true I hated p.e, even though I was really good at it. It, it just reminded me of the times when mum and dad had taught me how to sparr. I smiled back at him, to show him I was ok. _You're in love with this boy _I told myself, _yet the only thing he know's about you are lies..._

Jace.

I woke up, my head hurt, and I realised I was not alone. "so, it's true then huh? You and Lilith are back?" he directed the question at the shadowy figure. Sebastian emerged from the blackness, his eye's gleamed with the unknown. He snorted at Jace. _How little he thinks of me_ Jace thought to himself, _yet, if I had the strength,and wasn't bound, he'd be begging for his life. _Jace realised that was the reason he was so cocky, Jace couldn't hurt him.


End file.
